1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a construction of a combination switch for a vehicle having a body to which first and second switches are mounted. More particularly, the present invention relates to a construction of a combination switch for a vehicle wherein a connector for receiving electric power from an external power supply is mounted either on the first switch or on the second switch.
2. Description of Prior Art
A conventional combination switch is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Preliminary Publication (JITSUYO KOKAI) No. 63-196755. The conventional combination switch has a construction wherein a switch unit having a coupler for lighting and a switch unit having a coupler for wipers and other couplers are secured by bolts to a switch body. A horn shoe provided on the switch body is connected to a connection of one of the switches, and the lighting coupler side of the switch unit is connected primarily to the power supply.
However, the conventional combination switch has a plurality of couplers for each of the two switch units, one of the switch units being on the left side of the body and the other on the right side. This construction includes many couplers which require a large number of parts and a longer time for electrical wiring. Thus, this construction is responsible for high manufacturing and assembly cost.